untitled yet
by Sith Jesto
Summary: Shadows, mystery, dreams. Dr Elizabeth Weir thought she lost her mind, she saw someone on Atlantis , who shouldn't be there. Was she really losing her grip on reality or there are other explanation.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Non native English speaker, possible mistakes (bad grammer) likely. Please give it a try, thanks.

Crossover Stargate SG1/Atlantis (bit AU, maybe) -I couldn't decided which Stargate I should put this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Dr. Elizabeth Weir gaze flickered outside, as she walked toward her office. She marveled how beautiful and peaceful the day seemed to be. It was an ordinary day by Atlantis' standard; the sun shined brightly on the clear blue sky, the ocean was calm around the city, there was no-hid-nor-heal of the Wrath or any other enemies.

She hoped the peace would last this time. She sight, she was afraid it was just a wishful thinking from her part. She was so tried, her body ached and her head buzzed from the long worked thought nights. She longed for a few hour peaceful sleeps. She reluctantly turned away from the beautiful view and looked down at the unfinished reports in her hand. Maybe if she dispose them in her office and take a short nap, nah. She knew herself enough she wouldn'tcouldn't, wouldst, shouldn't" / be able to rest with the knowledge in her mind she had unfinished work. Oh well, she would just finish it quickly. She mentally nodded to herself and turned down the main corridor which leads toward the control room as well her office.

Elizabeth was almost at her destination when something caught her attention. There stood a man among her rushing coworker. It seemed he was the only one who wasn't moving, hurrying somewhere. She stopped to be able to get a better look and cocked her head sideway in wonder as she studied him; he somehow looked familiar, his posture, his slim body and graying hair. She was sure she knew him, but God help her she couldn't't place him. If only, if only she could see his face… she stepped closer without noticing she moved.

Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat, she was just a few feet away from him when a group of scientists passed though before her, obscuring her view. She frowned impatiently. She gently pushed her way though them; she smiled slightly at one of them who greeted her. Finally she stepped forward only a few feet from HIM, just that he wasn't there anymore.

She looked around in hope to see where he could have gone, but he was nowhere to seen. She frowned and massaged her aching neck.

"What the… "she mumbled. He couldn't't just disappeared.

There was no sign of him anywhere, he couldn't get that far, she should be able to see him, it's not as she was hallucinating, or is it? She chow her lip worriedly, as she turned around, still trying to locate him. She touched Dr Tait, one of the scientists' shoulder, who stood by a close console since Elizabeth noticed HIM.

"Marie Sue, may ask who was the man who just a moment ago stood here?"

"Dr Weir, um I sorry I didn't saw anyone here, uh. I was deep in work I'm sorry. I don't know."

"It's not problem, and please call me Elizabeth." She smiled at the younger woman.

Elizabeth take a last look before she continued her walked toward her office. Maybe she should really take a nap.

-------------

After a few hours work and a relaxing short nap, Elizabeth Weir almost forgot HIM and the strange circumstance as he disappeared. Almost is the key word. She caught herself now-and-them glancing toward where she last saw him, but never seeing him again.

Until two days later, when she walked outside the balcony near her office to take a look at the settling sun. She caught a glimpse of someone just inside the shadows, she couldn't see well who was it from the inside coming light.

"Hey." She called out as she stepped closer. The shadow turned toward her, cocked his head sideway as if it was studying her, but as hard she tried still couldn't see the face of the strange any clearer.

"Hi, Lizzy." Smut, familiar baritone echoed in the darkness. Elizabeth breath caught in her throat. 'It couldn't be HIM. He was back on Earth. It just couldn't be him.'

"Elizabeth." Elizabeth turn toward Dr McKay's voice "We must go to…" Rodney declared as he rushed inside her office, stopped suddenly when he noticed she wasn't at her desk. "Are you here, Elizabeth?"

"I'm here Rodney." She called out while she turned back where HE stood. There wasn't anybody there, only the empty balcony. Elizabeth blinked, and blinked again. She glanced around, seeing nothing out of place, everything seemed fine, ordinary.

Only she was seeing things that weren't there. She burrowed her face in her hands as she attempted to crease her panic. 'Please, please somebody tell me what the hell is going on." She preyed desperately. She feared she was losing her mind or otherwise how could Jack O'Neill be on Atlantis.

* * *

Thansk for reading. Tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Elizabeth felt fresh and well rested; a few good night sleeps can do wonders. Not that, not seeing non-existing apparition didn't help. Her check flushed at the memory of when she asked after General O'Neill's well being just yesterday, it earned her not one raised eyebrow on both side of the gate. She will never live it down. Oh, she so hoped the General would never hear about it. Not that it had a possibility would ever happen going by General Landry's knowing- somehow amused look as he informed her General O'Neill went fishing for a few days. But she was sure it would worth it.

So she was in good spirit as she sat down to finish off her paperwork, she even hummed to herself as she calculated the how much supplies she should ask. She tapped the pen to her mouth as corrected the supply request. When she finished she shifted the paper to the side, where the finished paperwork laid. The next form was a crisis plan at Atlantis evacuation by Colonel Sheppard. It wasn't really her specialty, but as Atlantis commander it was her duty to evaluate, approve or disapprove the plan. She learned closer to her desk to be able to better concentrate to what she was reading. She had to admit it was a bad habit of hers, but Elizabeth found it, this 'method' made it easier her to close out the world with its annoying distraction.

She didn't know what made her look up, toward the outside windows. It just happened, as her gaze flickered up her eyes met with chocolate brown eyes. Jack O'Neill's chocolate brown eyes.

She yelped in surprise, jumped back and promptly fallen off her seat. Her heart hammered in her chest, her backside ached from the hard landing and he… he had the gall to chuckle. Elizabeth seethed, what type of joke was this, was Landry on it too. She didn't think it was funny, at all. She would give a piece of her mind these two. As she tried to getting her heart bit under control she opened his mouth to scold O'Neill.

"It's not funny, General O'Neill." She noted to herself her eyes were still closed. Good, she thought the frightened look in them at least wouldn't weaken her angry words.

"Sorry Lizzy, didn't mean to." He didn't sound to sorry at all to her, and did he just call her Lizzy? She mentally screwed, she told her so many time to don1t call her Lizzy.

"My name is Elizabeth." Her angry eyes snapped open as she restored, but the angry wind was knocked out of her sail as what she saw fully registered in her mind.

There stood just behind her chair, Jack O'Neill shimmering figure. Was she hallucinating again? She unintended to asked it out loud, but her shock made her blur out it. The man looked confused for a second, before he beamed at her, with his boyish smile; his dark brown eyes glittered with mischief as he answered

"Maybe?!" a frown married his face as he studied her on the floor. "You should take better care of yourself; you look like hell, Lizzy."

"Elizabeth."

"Nope, my name is Jack O'Neill with two L."

She burst out laughing, she could not help it. The whole situation was just too much, her laugh soon died down when her hallucination kneeled down beside her, with confusion and concerned shined in his o so familiar eyes. His shimmering, slightly transparent hand hovered close to her body as if he wanted to touch her, comfort her… but they never touched her. He looked just like O'Neill, acted even like him. Expect his clothes, she never saw him in that set of outfit before, of course she did, hallucinated about O'Neill in other civil clothes. She flushed; she started to see a common theme in this. The man was good looking after all. So its possible she done it again. But why? Why hallucinating about him now? It just didn1t really made sense.

"I'm alright, I just hallucinating."

"Am afraid not."

"Sure I do."

"Lizzy, I'm not a hallucination."

"Hah, that's what a hallucination would say." She pointed toward his chest with triumph. Jack quirked an amused smile and raised one of his eyebrow, as if asking 'Ya think?' "And don't call me, Lizzy."

"Yasureyabetcha, Lizzy." An affectionate smirk flittered thought his face, before he get serious, his eyes lost there warmth. Elizabeth felt a shiver run down her spin, she knew what ever would be coming she would not like it. "I like to ask for a favor, if you could …" his voice trailed off, frustration flittered over his face as his figure started to rapidly fade away. She could faintly hear, more likely read as his lips formed his well knew praise "For crying out loud not now." before he disappeared from her office as if he never was there.

Elizabeth sat on her office floor with an unsettled feeling her ever sense, she felt like something terrible just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

--

**Chapter 3**

--

When the next time Elizabeth saw him, she just arrived back to her office and to her surprise, she found Jack O'Neill standing before the window, waiting for her, his dark brown eyes never leaved the endless ocean around the city. "It's nice here, Lizzy." His voice sounded tried, it's no surprise she was damn tried too, and his skin was a bit too pale, partially to his usually coloring.

"Why are you always calling me Lizzy? Nobody call me that."

"It's really a shame. Lizzy somehow really suit you. Beside..." He turned toward her, without really moving, his brown eyes glittered with mischief. "You are funny when you are angry."

Elizabeth huffed in indignity, "Nice to know I am so entertaining."

It occurred to her no the first time it wasn't entirely normal to talk to herself, or hallucinate, but she couldn't help feel comfortable around him and somehow the whole situation felt '_right_'. Around Atlantis there were only a few people she could really talk, they all saw her as a leader, as the boss. So she needed to be strong, and sure about everything, even if she wasn't. With O'Neill it never was an issue, even when she was his boss.

"So Jack, what brought you here this time?" O'Neill blinked then turned fully toward her.

"Not sure. I wanted a distraction, wanted to escape."

"Me too, sometimes."

He cocked his head sideway after her comment, his eyes studied her face, read her before speaking. "You still think I'm a hallucination?"

"Sure. What else?"

"What else indeed." Jack moved closer to her, studied her face for a long time neither of them spoke. "You still look like shit Lizzy."

"And you still say what's on your hart. Not that you look much better."

"Point taken." He chuckled from deep in his heart, his smile lit up all face, made him look years younger, she could feel an answering smile tugged her own lips. Then he learned down to be on the same eyelevel with her. "You should still rest a few hours. Atlantis won't fall apart just because you don't keep an eye on everything. She is a big girl."

"She?"

"Sure. Just look at her, how could something with such a beauty be anything other then a girl." Maybe it was just Elizabeth but it seemed the light shined a bit higher after his words. Jack straightened up and spread his arm to indicated Elizabeth's office. Elizabeth always admired Atlantis beauty but it never really occurred to her to call the city a she.

"You are right. She is really beautiful." He beamed at her words, his translucent hand patted the wall, as one would a pet.

"See, she will take care of you."

"Maybe, it just the Wraths and the danger they pose in this galaxy. They are moving from one planet to another destroying everything in their way, who knew when they decide to look around here again. And what will happen then? Flood the city again? Last time was a miracle. I fear we won't be strong enough to save the city. I just, I just don't know anymore." She knew she was rambling but she couldn't help on it. Even when she ran out of the words, she just stared before her with unseeing eyes, she could see in her mind the Wrath's crimes.

"Hey Lizzy, where had you gone?" Jack sing-song voice called her back from her musings. Elizabeth blinked in surprise when she saw Jack was only centimeters away from her, staring at her with an intense look on his face, his voice was calm and convey his sincerity of his words. "You are not alone, Lizzy. You will see, everything will be alright in the end." It felt kind of comforting to hear it from someone else, and she couldn't help but believed in his every word.

"Sheppard will take care of the military staff; he is a damn good officer. Oh and there is McKey, well if you had surveyed so far without throwing him over the railing, you would not even notice a few Wrath." Elizabeth couldn't help but laughed out loud, it was such an O'Neill thing to say, even thought she felt compelled to defend Rodney and scold the wayward General.

"Jack! Rodney isn't so bad." Jack quickly sobered up; he looked into Elizabeth' eyes to be able to covey his sincerity.

"Don't misunderstand me, Lizzy. I do know what McKey is capable, and even like the man, a little. I wouldn't have let him came to Atlantis if I didn't trust him with my life, or what even more important with my people's lives. But he is a scientist, like Carter and Daniel, they are far too serious for their own good, you need to pull them away from their toys form time to time."

Oh yeah, Elizabeth could understand, maybe not that much as John or Jack, but she had her fair scientist-sitting. One wonder where that word came from, she had her suspicious as she eyed Jack.

"What?!"

"You like Rodney?"

"Ts, If you tell anyone what I said, I denying everything."

"Don't worry my lips are sailed."

"I think I should go."

"What? Why? You just get here."

"I should go…"

"Elizabeth, I like to talk over the last mission…. What the hell? General O'Neill?!" John Sheppard's eyes widen in disbelief, his gaze flickered between Elizabeth and O'Neill. Elizabeth was almost as surprised as the Colonel; she wasn't the only one who saw him.

"You are real?"

"Told you so." Jack replayed smugly. She couldn't help but gape at him. John cleared his throat behind her.

"What's going on? How the General get here?" Sheppard stepped forward, take in O'Neill's full form. He raised a surprised eyebrow when he noticed O'Neill's slightly transparent form. "What happened, sir?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. There was a bit of mishap I'm afraid."

"But how? I talked with General Landry yesterday, he said you went fishing."

"You don't know how dangerous fishing could be." His eyes widen and shone with innocence, as he tried to defuse the sudden tension.

"Sir, are you died?" Sheppard get the conversation back to business.

"At the moment, but don't worry it's not permanent, they should came for me any minuet now."

"Who are they?"

"NID? Trust? Someone else? Who know? I pissed up a few people among the way." O'Neill shrugged dismissively. Elizabeth stepped back as the General's word fully hit home. She was right something terrible happened, her hand moved unconsciously to her hart. She stayed silent while the two military men talked.

"General, what else could you tells us? We will relay everything back to Earth. They will find you in no time sir."

--

"I am afraid there's not much to tell." Jack grimaced at the recollection of what happened, really maybe he was slipping, or started to get old, or maybe they just shot up his car while he was on way to his cabin, while they forced him down into the roadside ditch after that everything was kind of hazy. And he didn't want to bore them with the more gruesome details of his imprisonment. You knew, he had the T-shirt, he had done the whole torture, resurrection thing before. While he told them the edited version, he started to feel a pull on the edge of his consciousness; he knew his time was slowly up.

--

"Jack, how is this possible, that you are here. I thought you can only ascend when you die and your body disappears." Elizabeth asked, she looked a bit green around the edge, her voice slightly trembled.

"Don't ask me, am not a scientist here." O'Neill shrugged. His body stiffened for a second before he relaxed again.

"Sir, don't mean to be disrespectful, but why connected with us here on Atlantis? Why not contact with someone on Earth?" Sheppard intense gaze studied the General; there was something strange – beside the whole ascension thing - in the older man. He didn't know the O'Neill that well, but even knew something was not right, he couldn't put his fingers on it.

"Not sure exactly why I ended up here the first time. One minuet I was in my cell, dieing, and the next I was like this, standing on the high-corridor over Atlantis' control center. It was just a second or so before I woke in my cell. Though it was a dream or something." Jack shrugged, his gaze went empty, distracted, his emotionless mask slowly slipped in its pace."Next time, it was somehow more detailed, I remember sawing my old teammates, I remember trying to reach them but something called me, pulled me here."

"Why didn't you say anything when we first talked?" Elizabeth tentatively asked, her mind flashed through many possibilities.

"I was not sure I am not hallucinating the whole thing. They gave me some pretty effective stuff. But now I fairly sure I should be here, no I need to be here…" Jack's voice trailed off as his body suddenly stiffened, his eyes had a faraway look in them, then his body started to shimmer and fade away "My time is up. Don't turn down the light I will be back." He quirked a smile at them, before he fully faded, disappeared without a trace.

Leaving behind a silent duo, Sheppard was the first who spoke, his voice was grave. "We need to inform General Landry. "


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really sorry I didn't write much lately. But we should blame the one person who introduced me to anime series (I'm blaming him too : ) I will try to update all my stories. Thanks again._**

Hope you will enjoy this chapter too.

* * *

--

**Chapter 4**

--

The alarm clock's blared to life all around SGC, the communication system announced there was incoming wormhole. General Landry rose from his seat and head to the control room, as was his costume when he was on base. He stepped in the room when the Stargate came to life, one of the technist's voice announced.

"Sir, it's Atlantis."

"Thank you, Lt Andrews." He stepped closer the control panel to be able to see the incoming transmission.

"Here General Landry, we are hearing clearly. What's the situation?"

"General Landry, sir. We believe General O'Neill is in danger." Colonel Sheppard reported through the gate. Doctor Weir stood beside him; her face looked a bit paler.

"What are you basing your suspicious, Colonel?" General Landry's voice boomed through the control room, easily echoing in the suddenly silent room. Landry's eyes narrowed as he studied the transmission's image, trying to find a clue of what's going on.

"I am not sure sir, you will believe us. But we, Doctor Weir and I saw General O'Neill here, in Atlantis. He contacted us; we verified his identity, sir." Sheppard reported.

General Landry arched an eyebrow, he heard many incredible things since he started to work at the SGC, but this hit a new level of impossible, judging from the others expression they had some doubt as well.

"General,' Doctor Weir chimed in, despite her pale complex her voice was calm as she spoke 'I noticed something a few days ago, but I was not confident in the stranger's identity until just recently."

"That's way you inquired about his well being?" The brown haired woman's face flushed slightly at the reminder. Landry had no doubt the news spread faster then wildfire among the base personal about the possibilities. He himself heard not one wild rumor since them. It sounded somehow more amusing, when he was sure Jack was alright. Damn that man and his trouble magnet personality.

"Yes,' she nodded, trying to compose herself as she spoke, urgency was clear in her voice. 'and today, Colonel Sheppard saw him as well, we were able to pass a few words before he disappeared. He relayed it to us, he was abducted." Sheppard put a hand on her shoulder as he took over the explanation he conveyed what O'Neill said before he summarized his thought.

"General O'Neill could not identify his attacker, or where he was kept. General, I believe after seeing how General O'Neill looked today, I feel it's imperative to find him soon." The Colonel's eyes flickered toward Atlantis' leader, who managed to lose even more colour. Hank Landry watched the silent communication between Atlantis' two crew members, before he spoke.

"Alright Colonel, I will take the matter in my hand. Hopefully all this just some is misunderstanding and General O'Neill is fine. If we find out anything we will contact you. Oh and please inform us if O'Neill contact you again, or could give any useful information about his whereabouts."

"Thank you, General. Atlantis out."

--

Jack O'Neill found himself standing in a glowing light, instead of his dirty cell, to say he was surprised was an understatement. His dark eyes roomed over the endless white landscape, his gaze settled on the oh-so familiar figure of the ascended woman who once took away his best friend to play glory. This ascended being was no other than Oma Desala.

She still looked the same, her eternal figure was clad in her usually white dress and her long brown hair fluttered around her by non-existed wind, an all-knowing smile was plastid on his face and twinkled in her ancient eyes.

"Jack." She smiled as she uttered his name as she greeted him like they were long lost friends. Jack raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't comment her use of his given name.

"Hello. Why I am here?" Her smile widened at his blunt question.

"You took the road toward ascension."

"But how? I didn't do anything, besides dieing, that is."

"Every journey starts with a small step."

"Sure." He rolled his eyes, not seeing any straight answer coming from her anytime soon.

"Everyone is where they needed to be, when they need to be, the only question if they notice that or not. As every road has their crossroads and destinations." Jack barely suppressed the wish to roll his eyes again at her riddle; he so heated beating around the bush like this. Why couldn't anyone speak straight, to the point manner in this galaxy.

"Look Lady, let's leave the whole 'ball want you to catch it' stuff, and try it in plain English. Because if you wanted to play twenty question, I telling you, you chose the wrong guy."

When she didn't answered after a good five minuets, he give up and sat down, with a petulant frown on his face. He so hated puzzles. He ran over and over her comment in his mind, looking and finding clues.

"So you are saying I am here because I needed to be here, because… what? I don't get it; how it makes a different if I live or die? Or ascend as it is? I am nothing special, I am just me. I am just a solder, one of the dozen. I would see the logic if this whole glory thing happen to Carter or Daniel, or even T. But me?"

"Every question has an answer."

"But what the answer?" barely suppressed anger painted his voice, and his eyes flashed dangerously at the ascended being.

"Every answer has its time." She smiled even brighter before, the whole scan faded from before his eyes.

--

Then he was suddenly there, back in his small cell, with its ice cold floor and walls and inky darkness. As the numbing coldness slowly spread through his whole body, he tried to move his uncooperative limbs, to be able to curl up and try to sleep until these bastards come for him again.

His sense was numb and somehow off, after his out of body experience. His head swim so badly even with his eyes closed; he didn't dare to open them, fearing he would lose the reminding content of his stomach. Not that there were too much to see, beside darkness. His capture usually let him be, for an hour or two after they pulled him out of the sarcophagus.

If he ever found out which bastard had the brilliant idea to smug a sarcophagus back to Earth, he would do something that would even made Baal proud. On the other hand, someone should kick Oma's butt too, preferable he would do it himself. Not enough his nerves always played havoc after one of his glory experience or that soul deep weariness which settled in his body, which made him, want to curl up and sleep all day. What usually wouldn't be a problem, but after his little run in with Oma, his mind just didn't want to shut up. Hundreds and hundreds of possibility raced through his mind with every scenery that somehow passed and somehow explained Oma's words.

As unconsciousness slowly claimed him, an idea occurred to him. It was impossible, so out of question that maybe not even possible, but somehow still felt right.


End file.
